I Love You, Dad
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: Ch.6 up. As the Tower of Salvation is destroyed, Lloyd almost looses his life but Kratos saves him. Now Mithos tries to take over Lloyd's body to hurt Kratos emotionally. LloydKratos oyako fic, fatherson family fic.
1. Chapter 1

KratosLloyd oyako (father son) fluff fic, one shot. When I was writing my Kratos x Lloyd yaoi fic, I wanted to write an oyako. Here it is.

Pairing: KratosLloyd as father and son.

Summary: When Lloyd hears Kratos calling out to him while Lloyd is in the inn in Flanoir, he discovers how much he loves truly loves his father. And Kratos realizes how precious Lloyd is to him as a son.

* * *

"Lloyd." A deep gentle voice flowed out into Lloyd's heart, lulling him outside to snowflakes falling softly in Flanoir.

Lloyd's autumn-dark eyes fluttered open, dappled gold in their depths, drowning any who dared gaze in. Tears threatened to spill from his large eyes, sweet as a doe's writhing in pain. He blinked hard, shaking his head, sniffling, fighting the dam of bottled emotions, ready to burst open his heart. "He hurt her, the girl most like my sister." Sadness tinged his voice.

Images of Colette's lifeless eyes, reddened like empty pits of blood flashed through Lloyd's mind, when she became a doll loosing her heart after releasing the final seal.

"I trusted you!" Lloyd cried, balling a fist, baring his soul to the sky. "I want to trust you again, but it hurts so much, in here." Anger burned through, heating his flushed cheeks. He clasped a hand to his chest over to sooth his heartache. Anna's sapphire gem, his Ex-sphere mounted on his hand pressed over glowed softly, its light refracted off Lloyd's face, dancing in his eyes like twin fireflies caught inside. "Are you telling me…not to be sad, Mom, to keep my heart open and trust? Professor Sage, Genis, even the one who hurt me all say I'm too…soft."

"I don't wanna be weak, to see people suffer cause of Mithos's twisted ideals, like you, Mom," Lloyd whimpered, kissing the back of his hand, cold lips pressed to his warm Ex-sphere to tell his mother, _I love you, Mom._

"Lloyd." The musical voice flowed nearer, its smooth base soothing to Lloyd's ailing heart.

"Who's there?" His sight lost in the dance of snowflakes, Lloyd shivered clutching his Ex-sphere closer. "Mom, what would it be like if you lived, I had a family and Dad… loved me." He sighed, hugging his Ex-sphere to his chest as if it were Anna in the flesh.

"Back before he betrayed us, I asked him, 'I wonder if my parents loved me.' And Kate did those awful experiments on Presea cause she wanted the Pope, her father's love. Am I the same as Kate? Do I want love, _his love_, even if he doesn't love me?" Lloyd shook his head again, struggling more against tears.

"Lloyd, come here…" the powerful voice called gently, the strength of its timbre overwhelming, cadence deep and tender.

"No…it can't be, not after he hurt me." During their journey until the Tower of Salvation, Lloyd and Kratos bonded closer than brothers, deeper than lovers as comrades and warriors joined soul to soul. To have that split asunder by Kratos's betrayal tore open Lloyd's wounded heart.

"You're…you're my enemy! I won't let you trick me again." Memories of Kratos revealing his angelic fairylike wings, transparent blue and aqua, made of pure light fluttering, lifting the majestic warrior afloat, his blade raised over Lloyd when he said, _I am of Cruxis,_ coursed through Lloyd's shattered mind, broken like a mirror in many pieces.

He hardly had time to mend the mirror of his mind, whisked away to Flanoir to find a doctor for Altessa. His mind turned inside out, physiologically wounded as if a blade were twisted in, Lloyd had suffered a breakdown the night before outside Altessa's when Yuan and Kratos appeared and he discovered Kratos was his dad.

He collapsed to his knees, sobbing bitterly, eyes red, sinuses stuffed, wet tracks left down his cheeks cold, pants wet from snow melting under his heat. "I know Colette…you said I'm still me, no matter my father, but if Remiel had really been your dad, it'd hurt deep down inside, like it does me, right my friend?"

"Go away!" Lloyd feebly crossed his arms, reaching for his twin blades sheathed as his sides.

A freezing blast of wind, a violent arctic chill swept over, knocking him on his side, his snow-melted pants growing colder. He sneezed, quivering, feeling pathetic like a looser wanting to die, his breathing congested and eyes swollen from tears.

"…Lloyd, you're hurt." The deep rich voice lilted right over, the crunch of snow from heavy warriors boots stopped in front. The ends of a purple cape swayed out softly under falling snow bordering in the periphery of Lloyd's misty vision.

_No! Go away!_ Lloyd cried inside, squeezing his eyes tight, shivering harder. The wet tracks left from tears already iced over Lloyd's cheeks, chilling him to the bone. With the entourage asleep, he didn't want to freeze to death alone in the night, so he grabbed the towering figure's boot, crying softly into it.

"It will be okay…" The warrior knelt over, gentleness in his touch, as his lavender gloved hands slowly stroked Lloyd's snow covered hair. "Now, let's get you in, shall we?"

"I don't…need you," Lloyd protested tiredly, struggling as the silent warrior swept him up into his strong supportive arms, cradling him like the time he was a baby.

"Kratos, why?" he murmured weakly, burying his face into the powerful man's hard chest.

Only a low hum rumbling from the back of Kratos's throat answered quietly, a breath barely audible above a whisper, a tune he hummed to Lloyd as an infant during his first week of life to calm the tender newborn. Standing six feet tall, his muscular body taut, features stoic, he said nothing carrying his son to the inn.

Placed on a bed, a warm fire crackled nearby casting scintillating shadows off dimly lit walls, the room almost shrouded in darkness. The glint of fire reflected off Lloyd's tanned skin, highlighting his damp clothes in red-orange tones. His breathing deepened, body relaxed and mind slowly cleared, the shards of it still broken from his breakdown.

"What're doing?" Lloyd asked, his autumn-dark eyes narrowed, locked on Kratos.

Reaching for Lloyd to undress him so he wouldn't catch cold, Kratos's shoulders stiffened. His face angled at Lloyd, remained impassive beneath his auburn hair, but underneath in the depths of his eyes, fiery rubies speckled with amethyst, emotions writhed harboring an entire storm held inside. Pain crashed with sadness, tinged with regret together swirled in his irises as if he suffered for centuries, all feelings Lloyd associated with his heavy somber aura.

_Does nobody ever hug you?_ Lloyd thought, reading the subtleties of Kratos's feelings, wanting to cry at his loneliness. He remembered hugging Colette when she lost her voice. He remembered Zelos's tender hug the night before at Altessa's when Zelos said, _we're best friends! _

Undressing himself to warm up, Lloyd wrapped a blanket around, edging closer to Kratos. With every inch taken fear mounted in him, he fought it driven by internal instincts of a child longing for its parent. He sighed, gingerly touching Kratos's muscled arm.

Unmoving, Kratos remained still stiff as a statue, arm tightening by reflex. "Lloyd, I'm sorry. I don't know how to be a father."

Turning his eyes down, visage averted to the floor, Lloyd mumbled, "No, Kratos, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that." He sniffled, recalling the lifeless angels, automated like robots in Derris-Kharlan who felt no heat, no cold, no sadness, imagining Kratos as their lord. _You're just like them._ _You don't love me. You don't want me, just like the Pope did with Kate. _

Naked, helpless, feeling like a newborn, Lloyd burrowed his face in his blanket, huddled over on his bed.

"Don't apologize," Kratos whispered, pulling Lloyd to his chest, the arms holding him firm and warm.

Closing his eyes, Kratos sunk in memory reliving Lloyd's birth. He remembered the ripe smell of Anna's waters breaking when her labor begin, drenching her clothes and the floor. He remembered her hands on her belly over Lloyd, stinging pain as she cried out pushing him, supporting her against himself, keeping her calm. He remembered reaching inside Anna when she fainted during labor, sliding his fingers under Lloyd's small arm pit, pulling him out, severing his naval string when he cried taking his first gasp of air, holding him to his chest, gazing into his son's murky eyes, large and sweet.

"My baby," Kratos said in hushed tones, rocking Lloyd against him. "My little boy…"

"…What?" Lloyd murmured softly, sinking in Kratos's warmth.

How sweet it felt to feel the vibrancy of Lloyd's weight on him, to breath in his scent, admire him just like the time after his birth. The young teen's body against his own pushed in, his face nuzzled in Kratos's neck, murky dark eyes gazing up, unchanged since the day Kratos first stared in loving him.

"I…want Dad. I miss him, even if I can't call you that," Lloyd said, achingly. He felt the seraph's arms tighten around him, almost motherly in care, tending to Lloyd's every unspoken need. Lloyd's large brown eyes, spotted with gold, peered up wanting his father's love.

Gazing down, Kratos's chest hurt with emotion. Raising his hand, he stroked Lloyd's hair, his cheek, under his chin, cupping his face. "I understand," he replied gently, voice brimming with affection for his son. "How you feel. It's strange an angel should be a parent as…well. Had Yddrasill discovered your existence, he would've taken you to Derris-Kharlan, as a test subject to cultivate you as Cruxis crystal in his quest for power. To save your very life, I couldn't reveal you as my…son."

"Do angels in Derris-Kharlan have…families?" Lloyd asked, resting his face on the dip of Kratos's collarbone, Kratos's hand still cupping Lloyd's cheek.

Shaking his head, Kratos scooped Lloyd in his arms, taking him to the fire, holding him on his lap. "To half-elven angels who lost their humanity long ago, using Cruxis crystals from human lives to evolve, it's unthinkable. They view it as a scientist would mating with its…lab animal." Pain choked his deep wistful voice.

"At first, did you…see Mom that way? Why are you different from other angels?" Lloyd wondered, hugging him.

"I become a…father." Crossing his arms around Lloyd's back, Kratos paused, opening his closely guarded, but warm heart.

Surprised to see Kratos capable of such emotion, Lloyd recognized in Kratos's ruby eyes what he didn't see before: love. Hiding beneath that storm of pain, regret, sadness, Lloyd hadn't seen it concealed in the depths of Kratos's soulful eyes.

Feeling guilty he questioned his father's love Lloyd wanted to apologize. "I should be the one who's sorry." He sniffled.

"…You have nothing to apologize for, Lloyd," Kratos said tenderly. "If anything, I must atone for all the pain I caused."

"Stop being sad." Lloyd blinked, brushing aside a stray strand of hair from Kratos's pale face. If his father wasn't there, pulling him out to be born, he would have been scared, too frightened to move when his mother regained conscious, trying to push him out. His father's gentle face, his deep ruby-amethyst eyes is what Lloyd first saw, when he cried out taking his first breath, feeling his father's warm lips kiss him, large kind hands cradle him closely over his beating heart. Driven by this memory buried in his subconscious, Lloyd gathered the courage to voice what he always wanted. "Dad, I love you," pouring out his soul in his words.

For the first time, Kratos's lips widened to a smile. Joy danced in his wine-red eyes come alive, alight with life. His son finally acknowledged him. _Dad, I never thought I'd be called that, until now. _

Kratos's warm cheek pressed to Lloyd's, his chin resting on Kratos's shoulder, the angel whispered softly in low gentle tones, "Yes, Lloyd, thank you for saying that." More intimately, "My son, I love you, more than you'll ever know," finding release from the guilt he perceived as sin for Anna's death he carried in his heart for 14 long years, placing a tender kiss on Lloyd's forehead.

Laying Lloyd in bed, tucking him in, Kratos bade him goodnight. "You should rest for tomorrow you go to Tethe'alla's Tower of Salvation."

"No, Dad." Lloyd pouted, childishly shaking his head. At last he found his father who loved him. When he awoke, he guessed Kratos would be gone, vanishing as he always would after brief interludes saying little as he had before, like dew before morning sun.

He threw his arms around Kratos, pleading, "Please. If you stayed and fought by my side, I'd be the happiest son alive." Smiling, Lloyd's lovely face glowed with joy. "In both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla combined. Promise me you'll stay, Kratos." Hugging his father tight, he whimpered, "I won't let go until you say 'yes.'"

Sighing heavily, Kratos hugged him back. "Alright, my boy," he gave in.

As the last embers in the fireplace died, Lloyd snuggled closer in the circle of Kratos's arms, mumbling, "Daddy…look, stars…" while he dreamed.

One of Lloyd's fondest childhood memories was sitting up on Kratos's shoulders watching the stars. When Lloyd slept on Kratos's chest as a baby, and his expression now remained the same in sleep as then, Kratos smiled, proud to be a father.

* * *

End for now

Maybe I'll continue this. I'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Although this is oyako, some ZelosLloyd yaoi moments crept in In the Japanese Tales of Symphonia videos on Zelos calls Lloyd "honey." I'm not kidding, but they took it out of the English version. Also, check out the Tales of Fandom Volume 2 on youtube, too. They show the KratosLloyd duel, and it's where I got my inspiration for this chappie.

Chapter 2

Outside in Heimdall the song of crickets chorused through the village. The stream wandering through the village whispered softly in gentle sounds of water _splash-splash_. An owl's cry _hoot-hoot_ echoed over rooftops from one tree to another. _Buzz-buzz_ went insects drawn the inn to a single dying light, the lantern above Lloyd's bed creaking unsteadily, flame flickering inside, its last breath extinguished by a cool breeze wafting in.

Hands pillowed behind his head, gazing up into darkness, one leg crossed over the other in bed, Lloyd sighed unable to sleep. Kratos's tender words echoed in Lloyd's mind from that night in Flanoir. _My son, I love you, more than you'll ever know_.

"If you really loved me, Dad, we'd truly be a family," Lloyd sniffled, consumed with regret, brimming in his voice. "You promised you'd fight by my side. But at Tethe'alla's Tower of Salvation we fought. We're still enemies because you work for Cruxis. Kratos, you lied!"

Balling a fist, Lloyd rolled over punching his bed.

"Hey honey, can't sleep?" whistled a suave voice from the door. Swaggering in, with hands perched on his hips, Zelos slid an affectionate arm around Lloyd. "Let's go outside, hon."

They sat on the porch stargazing.

"I remember Da…err, Kratos and I used to watch the stars," Lloyd murmured, lost in memory.

"Heh, I can't imagine that jerk being a dad. He betrayed you, hurt you, he's supposed love you, protect you if he's your father," Zelos insisted, leaning up against Lloyd.

"He said he loved me…back in Flanoir. Now, he wants to challenge me to release Origin's seal," Lloyd sighed heavily again, resting his head on his friend's shoulder. Tears welled in Lloyd's eyes. "Zelos, how can I fight my own dad? What should I do?"

Zelos raised a hand to Lloyd's cheek, his own blue eyes sparkling vividly. "I think deep down inside, you mean a lot to Kratos. You'll figure it out, Lloyd. I know it." Stealing Lloyd's lips in a kiss, Zelos smiled, standing up. As he strode off, his long flame red hair twisted in the wind. "It'll come," he called over his shoulder.

Lloyd blushed, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "Hey! You just-" He trailed after the Chosen, long vanished. Stopping on a path that wound through the village, pine trees towering overhead, full moon high above, Lloyd caught his breath.

"Lloyd." That deep musical voice which called in Flanoir echoed out.

Cloaked in shadow, a handsome figure crept over. Standing tall, the coattails of his cape wavered behind. The tight clothes revealed his slim, muscular figure, a physique Lloyd would mature into as an adult. A gentle smile graced the pale man's features at the sight of his son.

"Every parent wants what's best for their child. As your father, I challenge you to this duel, because I want you to grow strong," Kratos explained, laying a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

The firm grasp told Lloyd his father truly cared, even if he was a man of few words. Lloyd remembered back at Sylvarant's Tower of Salvation when Kratos raised his sword above Lloyd's head, tenderness softened his eyes. Like the North Star that guided sailors, Kratos appeared to help his dear son he loved throughout Tethe'alla.

"If you cannot defeat me, how can you except to beat Mithos?" Kratos's squeeze tightened slightly on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll…I'll figure it out, Kratos." Lloyd grinned, lifting a hand, wrapping it around Kratos's hand gripping his shoulder.

"Hmm? Is that so?" Kratos's inflection in his voice reflected doubt, mirrored on his face, with his dark brows furrowed together. "Come Lloyd, let's train." Kratos's calm voice, his melodic words lured Lloyd to the steam bank beyond pine trees lining the path.

With lightning fast speed, a blur to Lloyd's untrained eyes without the aid of angelic senses, Kratos's right arm crossed to his waist, unsheathing his blade in one fluid motion. Charging toward Lloyd, Kratos's sword limned an arc. Its steel flashed silver whistling off Lloyd's double blades. Sparks flew from Lloyd's metal pressed against Kratos, grinding down hard. Lloyd dug his heel in the ground, gritting his teeth. His entire body tensed like a coil, unwinding as his Ex-sphere glowed blue, unleashing a torrent of power. Shouting, he slashed sending Kratos reeling back.

Kratos's ruby eyes narrowed burning crimson beneath auburn bangs. "Not bad, but if you don't come at me, like you mean to kill me, you may die during our duel tomorrow," he said huskily, all traces of fatherly affection long gone.

"Why does anyone have to be die for the world to be saved?" Lloyd hissed, angrily sheathing his blades. "First it's Colette, then you! I'll fight you, Kratos, because I'm your son and it's what you want."

Shaking his head, his visage falling on Kratos bathed in moonlight, Lloyd drew closer meeting his father eye to eye. Lloyd placed a hand over his heart. "But something inside won't let me hurt you. It's some feeling I had since we first met at Martel's temple when Colette first began her journey…"

Silver moonlight streaming down danced in Lloyd's eyes, welling with emotion. "I think I finally understand what it is." Sentiment brimmed in his voice. "Feelings children naturally feel toward their parents…"

"…Love," Lloyd said softly, his gaze locked with Kratos.

When Kratos first admonished Lloyd when they met, he knew something special joined them before seeing Anna's grave. The moment they met Lloyd already held a place inside Kratos's heart. After Kratos betrayed Lloyd at the Tower of Salvation, that place in his heart only hurt more. Bottling up the pain, continuing as the stoic warrior he was, he could only follow Lloyd around Tethe'alla, feeling happy the brief moments they met. He felt he failed in his duty as a father, unable to guide his son. Kratos wanted more than anything to remedy that right now, to have the happy family he always dreamed of.

"Lloyd," Kratos said tenderly, parental affection creeping back in. "You've acknowledged as something I was never truly was, your dad. I want to thank you. Not only that, you even forgive me after the pain I caused, always wanting to see me as your ally. Just like Anna, you kept faith in me all this time."

"How could I not, Kratos? Your eyes were always gentle." Lloyd drew closer until a single pace divided them.

Sheathing his own weapon, Kratos sighed, embracing his son. Lloyd's existence was an affirmation of Kratos's humanity. After 4000 years of robotic existence as an angel, loosing his emotions on the path to power, the fact some part of Kratos's body remained human, allowing him to be a father meant deep down inside his humanity still lived. Born again through Lloyd, he grew again into a fleshly human being, a father who cherished his son.

He remembered taking his newborn baby in his arms, fragile, innocent and alive, like a little bird pushing against his chest. He remembered Lloyd's first cry, gasping, filling the air forced into lungs taking their first breath. He came to tears when Lloyd first opened his eyes, dark murky pools reflecting Kratos's image. He felt Lloyd's little wet head after giving Lloyd his first bath. He heard tiny gurgling noises Lloyd made when bottle-fed while Anna slept.

At a loss of words, all of Kratos's memories flooded back in a single powerful moment.

"You're a wonderful son, Lloyd," Kratos murmured, burying his face in Lloyd's mahogany hair.

Closing his eyes, Lloyd felt enveloped by Kratos's radiant warmth. He let himself fade into Kratos's gentleness, forgetting about the battle against Mithos, his struggle to reunite the worlds, and became a boy held by his father. The tender hug of a parent, a happy family he finally felt in the love between them.

"Thanks to you, Dad, I've become strong." Lloyd grinned. "And tomorrow, I'll show you."

TBC

Next chappie will probably be stargazing, maybe their duel.


	3. Chapter 3

Rated Teen now for a scene of mild sexuality and language. It's Kri-anna, Kratos x Anna. I feel like I'm advertising for a movie when I give ratings :P This came in rather long, 8 pages, yeah long XD, lots of oyako fluff.

Chapter 3

Resting his head on Kratos's shoulder, face buried in the crook of Kratos's neck, Lloyd gazed up at the stars, a blanket of diamonds strewn across the heavens. Wrapping an arm around Lloyd, Kratos ran his fingers through Lloyd's hair. Silky strands, the same feel as Anna's, he became so much like her. Yes, Anna would be proud, to have such a sweet, honest, pure hearted son follow in her footsteps.

"Well, it's getting late, Kratos, I'd better get going." Lloyd gave his father a final hug, their warm cheeks brushing as they parted.

Kratos laid a finger to his own cheek, feeling heat where Lloyd's touch lingered. The same heat spread through from when Lloyd was a baby, a newborn taking his first nap on his father's gentle chest. Sentiment welling up, Kratos felt protective, overpowered by parental instinct, something he thought died long ago when he thought he lost Lloyd.

"I'll take you, Lloyd," Kratos cut in, a guiding arm leading Lloyd up the stairs to the inn.

"Alright." His drowsy eyes dark, Lloyd yawned, loosing his footing on creaky moss covered stairs. "Gah!" he cried, slipping. Shutting his eyes, he steeled himself against pain he expected surging through.

Clenching his jaw, the tip of Lloyd's nose grazed the surface of wood stinging. Lloyd's eyes fluttering open, he gasped, surprised to find himself suspended in midair. Kratos's strong arms had caught him, before Lloyd might have crashed down breaking a bone. Catching Lloyd, Kratos remembered when the toddler took his first shaky steps. He'd been sleepy, letting go of Kratos's leg, struggling to balance. Arms held out, he made a single small step and tripped.

_Daddy, it hurts_, cried Lloyd, bursting into tears.

_It'll be okay. You're a strong boy, you'll be able to walk cause you're Daddy's boy_, reassured Kratos, scooping up his son. _Now, try again, Lloyd. Daddy will help._

Holding Lloyd's tiny hand in his own large palm, Kratos guided Lloyd taking his first steps.

_Daddy, I can walk!_ Lloyd rejoiced, hugging his father's leg.

_See? Because you're a strong boy_, said Kratos, smiling at his son.

"You never had a good sense of balance when you were tired," Kratos sighed, carrying Lloyd up the steps.

"Hey! I can walk myself," Lloyd snapped, scowling. "It's not like I'm three."

_In a parent's biased eyes, their child never truly ages from the day they're born_, Kratos thought, releasing Lloyd. _Deep down inside, I still think of you as the boy who needs my help. I know you want me to acknowledge your strength as a man. That's why tomorrow we're having that duel._

_This is kinda strange. Kratos acting like a dad. This must be hard for him, too,_ Lloyd mused, the corners of his mouth turning up in a subtle smile.

Lloyd remembered the night outside Altessa's when Yuan sent that energy blast, flying straight at him. Right before Kratos collapsed on Lloyd, Lloyd glimpsed something in Kratos's eyes. Deep in the depths of his wine red irises twinkled a feeling, seeming to make Kratos's entire being glow. Feeling himself drawn in, Lloyd's heart thumped acknowledging what he saw: parental love beyond words, so powerful Kratos would risk his life to save his dear boy.

The love in Kratos's eyes healed the shards of Lloyd's broken mind, of the pain and betrayal he suffered after the Tower of Salvation, and shock of discovering his father was Kratos.

_I guess he really does care_, Lloyd reflected, rolling into bed.

_Yuan would laugh if he saw me, a Seraphim of Cruxis playing dad_. Kratos shook his head, banishing the thought. Kneeling over, he kissed Lloyd goodnight, his embrace still awkward and stiff.

Warriors didn't hug, kiss and play dad. Especially not ones who walked the path of blood, growing stronger off the suffering of the weak used to harvest Ex-spheres. Anna awakened Kratos from the numbness of Cruxis's cruelty, teaching him to value life. The token of their love, born from her flesh and blood, and Kratos's seed was their precious boy, Lloyd.

"Sleep well, my son," Kratos whispered, lying down beside Lloyd.

"I will. Goodnight…Dad," Lloyd yawned, curling up into the circle of Kratos's arms, his head pillowed on Kratos's shoulder, Lloyd's face nestled in Kratos's neck. Lloyd smiled softly in his sleep, burrowed safely in his father's loving warmth. His round rosy cheeks, cute button nose, thin brows and autumn-dark eyes, how he resembled Anna wearing her very face.

"I love you, Dad," Lloyd murmured in sleep, barely audible above a whisper, drowned out by crickets chirping, clearly heard in Kratos's angelic ears.

"Yes, I love you too, Lloyd." Holding Lloyd close, the teen's forehead resting beneath Kratos's chin, Kratos sighed, lost in thought, _Anna, you live on, through him. You were the true angel, always kind and gentle. What did a heartless angel like me do to deserve a son like him? I was no better than Mithos. Still, you've given me a beautiful boy._

He stroked Lloyd's cheek, feeling the liveliness of Lloyd's sleeping weight rising and falling with his breath. When Lloyd stopped stirring completely, soundly asleep, Kratos drifted off into the darkness, whispering over his shoulder, "Goodnight, Lloyd."

The next morning anticipation raced through Lloyd like wildfire.

"Aren't you excited?" purred Zelos, sauntering in. "So today, you'll show your old man the stuff you're really made of, eh?"

Raising a confident fist, Lloyd smirked. "You bet!"

_I can tell my buddy is ready to fight._ Zelos clapped his hand to Lloyd's back, urging him on ahead. _When I wish I was never born and lived, I feel happy seeing you, Lloyd. You are truly a light that warms our hearts, especially Kratos's._

That afternoon Lloyd and his friends gathered around the stone monolith of Origin's seal in the forest outside Heimdall.

"I won't hold back. If you hesitate Lloyd, you may die," Kratos's deep base voice flowed out, hand coiled in tension, gripping the hilt of his sword, still sheathed.

Bracing himself, Lloyd crossed his arms, limning double arcs with his blades drawn out.

Seeing Lloyd brandish his swords plunged Kratos far in memory. Kratos remembered after training he left his blade lying about. Lloyd clumsily bent over, tugging at its hilt, finding it too heavy, he cried.

_Daddy, I'm not strong like you,_ Lloyd whimpered.

_Trying lifting it again_, _son,_ Kratos knelt behind, his knees straddling Lloyd. Reaching over, he lifted the blade by its tip without Lloyd seeing.

Lloyd thought he raised the massive blade on his own. _Daddy_, _I am strong. I did it!_ Little Lloyd beamed with joy.

That memory made Kratos hurt with emotion. When he told Lloyd he might die if he hesitated, he meant it as a front to kindle his son's fighting spirit. After the duel when Kratos released Origin's seal, and Yuan gave his mana, Lloyd still feared for Kratos's life. They had just gotten close, bonded as father and son, and Lloyd might loose the only parent he had. Yuan told him about a magical spring in the vicinity that restored mana, the elves drew power from, powered by Origin's presence. The rest of Lloyd's friends endured the summon spirit's test of strength, while Lloyd carried Kratos to the spring Yuan spoke of.

"I almost lost Colette, I won't loose you, Kratos. I believe everyone can live without sacrifices being made," Lloyd huffed, with Kratos slung over his shoulder.

Through underbrush and verdant foliage, Lloyd spied magical sparkles rising from something below. A tiny waterfall tumbling over a cliff above fed below a crystal clear spring. The whispering water rushing in soothed Lloyd's ears, and the ponds smooth mirror surface relaxed his eyes, reflecting a perfect image of scenery above. Propping Kratos against a tree, Lloyd wondered if he should just dump him in.

He shook his head. No, Kratos would be mad. He barely remained conscious; given all the mana Yuan could muster for him to live. In a peculiar situation that turned the tables, Lloyd would have to protect him, nurture him back to health. He decided Kratos soaking in the spring would be the best way to restore his mana and strength. Reaching for the clasp that tied Kratos's cape, Lloyd undid it, surprised by the musculature of his shoulders.

"Kate said because he's my dad, I should inherit his strength. But he held back during our duel. His eyes were so gentle, just like before," muttered Lloyd, slipping off Kratos's top.

Smiling to himself, Kratos chuckled softly, beneath his outwardly silent guise. _You know me so well, Lloyd. I've learned over 4000 years that true strength comes from protecting those you love, as well as a heart that never gives up. _

"Wow, I never realized he was this strong," Lloyd gasped, his eyes studying the cut pectorals of Kratos's chest and rippled abdominal muscles of his stomach. Lloyd ran a hand down the smooth planes of his own chest, feeling weak in comparison. "He's lived so long, had so much time to grow strong, how could my body get tougher like his?"

_You have something greater than physical strength, Lloyd, a powerful loving heart_, _the same heart as Anna's that believes in an ideal world where all life is respected,_ thought Kratos, watching Lloyd through the crack of his eyes, appearing closed.

Undressing Kratos completely, Lloyd gently lowered him into the cool spring's water, laying him halfway out to rest on the bank. The shimmering water glowed. Sparkles emanating from it seeped into Kratos's weary body.

"Good, he'll be okay." Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief, wiping sweat from his grow. Feeling hot from the burning sun bearing down overhead, exhausted after the duel, Lloyd undressed soaking in the spring. Up to his neck in water, Lloyd relaxed, sprawled out sinking in, sunlight dancing above.

Kratos stirred, opening his eyes fully. Arms crossed over his chest, he soaked in the water fully. "Thank you, Lloyd," he began.

"I was thinking, Dad, what was it like when you…met Mom?" Lloyd asked, hugging his legs to his chest, wading closer to his father.

Kratos hesitated, casting a nostalgic gaze down over clear sunlit waters. He laid a hand on Lloyd's cheek, titling it towards his shoulder. Lloyd's face leaned on it, meeting Kratos's eyes. Trapped in the facets of his eyes, regret writhed with sorrow, and a mixture of many emotions fading in between. The seraph had been a different man, one foreign to Lloyd, truly unknown.

Kratos had been assigned by Lord Yddrasill to supervise the Angelus Project at Kvar's Asgard Ranch when the Desian Cardinal decided to embark on his own private research for the time being. After 4000 years of living in angelic form, Kratos stopped feeling emotions, eating, drinking and sleeping. To him those rudimentary functions of the inferior human form seemed primitive at best. The greatest desire of all, sex, nature hardwired in had been dormant, awakening with a vengeance.

Oblivious to the suffering of fellow human beings, commanded to do physical work and whipped by Desian overseers, Kratos spied one young human female, a host body designated subject A00012. He felt no emotional attraction, only raw untapped lust, triggered by her purity and innocence. He ordered her inside to his private room of the ranch, telling her, "Undress."

The way he commanded it, in a monotone mechanical voice, his manner robotic and soulless like other angels from Derris-Kharlan truly angered her beyond being a slave or research subject.

"You bastard!" She tried hard to slap him across the face.

Unflinching, he seized her, pinning her arms above her head, supple body against the wall.

"Inferior being, you are lucky I am not Kvar," Kratos stated calmly, sprouting out transparent angelic wings, glowing aqua and light blue, so beautiful Anna wanted to touch them. Kratos's eyes, narrowed, glowed an eerie shade of red beneath his auburn bangs, reminding her he was inhuman.

"Go ahead, just do what you want," the brunette haired girl, her brown locks glinting gold like a fallen goddess wept. "I have no more dignity, no more value, except no man has ever…had me."

Eying her cautiously, Kratos fought hard to suppress his animalistic desire. So trusting, so soft, so honest, Kratos felt something foreign he hadn't in ages: remorse.

She threw herself on him, his manly body feeling strong and protective. Most women would be terrified in her situation. She'd been so desperate, so humiliated living 15 years in captivity as a research subject, a host body who commanded no respect, the fact he hesitated made her feel valued.

"Then I will be…gentle," Kratos said softly, running his hand along the bottom of her chin.

Anna gasped, seeing a slight tenderness warm his ruby eyes. "You were once human, weren't you? Is that why you feel pity?" her shaky voice strained out.

He nodded, simply inclining his head. "I understand a woman's first time with a man can be…painful possibly, with some minor bleeding involved."

Swallowing, Anna felt him release her tied up hands.

"As time passed, I lost my ability to eat, sleep, and other human activities, then the desire for sex, and finally, my emotion," Kratos explained, his gaze falling to the floor. He showed her the Ex-sphere gem mounted on the back of his hand, a symbol of the humanity he lost in exchange for eternal life and power. "Being in this human form is especially difficult. My need for sex is so strong I can hardly control it. That's why I…called you in."

Anna hugged him, burying her head in his chest. "If you can protect me, then I'll give you…that. I'm tired of living in fear."

Kratos eyed her in agreement, still unattached. "Very well, A0012," he complied with her terms. "Since I am no longer human, merely so in biological appearance, you have no need to fear pregnancy, as my body no longer produces semen like a man's. I do not feel heat, or cold, either, although I may now in this form."

_What a strange man, so computer like,_ Anna thought, the shell of once living human knight over 4000 years ago from the Great Kharlan War.

Tall and muscular, he oozed strength from every pore, well built at the same time slim. His handsome guise and stern chiseled face captured her heart. He may not of held the same feelings towards her, but she knew she liked him. He took her in his arms, his humanity slowly creeping in. He shivered feeling heat for the first time in 4000 years, the warmth of another's body, hers, radiating out enveloping him in her presence. Laying her beneath, he kissed her, his body slowly and gently entering in the valley between her thighs not to hurt her.

Anna gasped, drowning in his eyes, pulling him close. "You never told me your name…"

"Kratos…" he uttered his name, barely maintaining control.

"Do you love me, Kratos?" Anna murmured in his ear, her hands roaming down his back, as he tenderly pushed his body further inside hers.

Feeling teary, emotions welling up, confusion clouded Kratos's eyes. "I…I do not…know…do humans say such things, when they do…this? I've forgotten what it means…to be human."

"It's okay." She smiled softly, claiming his lips, gazing into his deep wine-red eyes, letting him take her in their release.

Body sweaty, mind lost in post-orgasmic haze, he rolled off her feeling his humanity. He forgot was it was like to laugh, cry and play. She was the one who had pity, no compassion for him when his primitive desire enslaved him. That compassion was the first step to awakening his humanity.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" Lloyd mumbled back in the present, splashing water to get Kratos's attention.

For nearly 10 minutes he spaced out, reliving his memory of meeting Anna when Lloyd had asked_, Dad, what was it like when you met Mom?_

"I grew to love your mom, and I love you," Kratos said gently, smiling at Lloyd. _It's strange I ever became a father in the first place. _

After their first encounter, Kratos daily called Anna to his chambers. Each time they made love, she awakened his humanity little by little. The act felt too pleasurable, too physical as if he were purely human. Something was wrong. When he pleasured himself physically when he was alone, to his surprise, he found his body released its seed like an ordinary human male's. Sure enough, in a few weeks Anna had morning sickness. He detected a change in her mana as well, another life force, a baby boy's growing inside, a month old.

Kratos suffered a breakdown when Yuan visited, shocked he could still possibly be human after 4000 years.

"You have what Martel could've given me, a baby child," Yuan said enviously.

"Yuan, you do not understand," Kratos said calmly, though panicked inside. "I am responsible for another life, I'm…I'm a…father."

At the same time, Anna suffered her own breakdown as well. She had low self-esteem, felt unworthy to be a mother, seeing herself as a host body and test subject to harvest a Cruxis Crystal. Now, with Lloyd growing inside her, she'd be weakened even more, hastening the symptoms of the Cruxis Crystal's development. If she'd leave a child without a mother, she figured it'd be better not to have one at all.

Anna snuck an herbal concoction in her drink to abort her growing child. When Kratos caught her, he threw it to the ground, unleashing a rare display of anger.

"You will bear the boy, Anna, because I command it so." Kratos glared, his piercing red eyes burning with an inhuman glow.

"No!" she cried, struggling against him. "I can't, I'm dying."

"You _will_," he countered, grasping her shoulders.

She sniffled, crying in his chest, limp in his hold. "I once saw a woman, a neighbor die in childbirth. You men plant your seed in us. Do you know the pain of pregnancy and labor?"

"Please," Kratos begged, holding her from behind. He pressed a hand to her stomach, feeling Lloyd's mana moving deep inside. "My son…" he murmured softly, feeling what he forgot over 4000 years ago: love, parental love that transformed him. He massaged her stomach. "Yes, don't be afraid to be born, my boy. Although you have only met Mommy, Daddy is here, Daddy wants to met you."

The powerful emotion overflowing in his voice shocked her. She changed towards him as well. "Alright dear, but how can we raise him in this ranch?" That's when they decided to run away, pursued by Kvar's men and Cruxis.

"My boy, Dad is here," Kratos said back in the present, driven by a flood of parental affection. Kratos placed Lloyd's face in his neck, stroking his head like he was a baby, calming him when he had cried.

"I'm not a kid," Lloyd growled, frowning. He closed his eyes, resting against his father, he felt very loved. "It feels like I'm three again, and all those sad things…never happened, Kratos." He sniffled, hiding his teary face in Kratos's warm neck.

Wrapping his arms around his son in an embrace, Kratos smiled. "I have decided to atone for my sin by fighting by your side. I am sure your mother would be proud, you have become strong, now you fight to save the world from Mithos's twisted ideals."

With his mana fully restored, feeling rejuvenated, Kratos left the spring. They lay out in the sun on cool soft grass, bare, outside the shade of trees waiting to dry.

"Because I am proud of you, Lloyd." Reaching over, Kratos squeezed Lloyd's hand in approval.

Returning the smile, Lloyd grinned, squeezing back. "I always wanted to hear that."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Beware of Zelos's valentine's day swim trunks :D Lloyd and Kratos have a father son talk. Lots of innuendos and humor when Zelos comes in, not a serious chapter. Kawaii means cute. Chan is a suffix attached to girls names.

Chapter 4

_When I thought you died Lloyd, my life lost all meaning. My heartfelt so empty, I didn't care if I lived or died. But now that you've accepted me as your father, Lloyd, all the parental love I feel for you welling inside gives my life meaning, something I've searched for in all the 4000 years I've existed. _

Those thoughts wove their magic web through Kratos's mind, during their idle, enjoyable stroll through the woods back to Heimdall village.

_We all search for love. When you call me 'Daddy' and smile, my sadness melts away and being a father is the most beautiful thing that's happened,_ Kratos mused further, the corners of his lips curling to a smile.

A monarch butterfly fluttering by flashed orange and black, landing on Kratos hand, drawn by the sweet smell of his mana. Lloyd grinned, chasing it down the dirt path boarding the village. Kratos imagined Anna strolling beside him, smiling down at Lloyd. He thought he felt her spirit lingering by as a feather light touch on his hand when no one really stood there. Just then, a white dove cooed in the branches above, swooping down over Kratos's shoulder.

_Anna?_ Wondered Kratos inwardly.

"What a pretty bird. It has Mom's eyes," piped Lloyd, his sun kissed face radiant with joy.

For a wild bird it was rather tame, flying overhead from tree to tree until they arrived at the village.

_I'm proud of you, Kratos, dear. You've raised our son to be a strong boy. But I ask you please protect him from further dangers that lie ahead_, Anna's spirit called out from the bird.

Could people be reborn as animals, and animals as people? In Cruxis's teachings, the dove symbolized the soul. Kratos didn't know about life after death in all the time he existed, only that somehow Anna watched over and further trials awaited him and Lloyd ahead.

Lloyd's other friends already awaited back in Heimdall when father and son arrived. Sheena waited back at the windmill near the rear entrance of the village that led to the forest where Origin's monolith was, calling out when Lloyd and Kratos came in sight.

"Hey, baby, how's it goin'?" Zelos chirped, striding up right behind her. "I was thinking, is your mind as endowed as your body, babe?"

"You stupid Chosen!" growled Sheena, jumping off the windmill platform, trying to slap him. "I'm amazed you ever graduated from kindergarten!"

"Haha!" Zelos grinned sheepishly, hands in his hips, flame red hair cascading behind his shoulders. He had a silly joke he wanted to play on Sheena for a long time since they visited the resort city of Altamira receiving swimsuits. "So honey, do you think my sexy body is endowed as my mind?" he teased, pretending to blow her a kiss.

_Oh, man,_ sighed Lloyd, rolling his eyes, watching from near the windmill.

"Hmph." Kratos merely ignored them, crossing his arms.

With Lloyd observing, Zelos felt a thrill rushing through deciding to show off more. "Yes, Sheena, I am the legend, I am the man, if you know what I mean, when it comes to…" he trailed off, barely able to contain his bubbling laughter.

"Don't say it!" Sheena muttered, trying to slap him again. "You're so immature to compare your you-know-what in our group to other guys you-know-what's…"

"Behold, the sexy Zelos Wilder in all his manly glory!" the red haired Chosen proclaimed, his hands on his belt. He knew he could finally use his swim trunks from Altamira to play his silly joke. When Zelos's pants fell, he wore pink swim trunks with red hearts decorating them. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sheena, hon!"

"Now I understand why Lord Yddrasill wanted Sylvarant's Chosen as Martel's new vessel instead of Tethe'alla's," commented Kratos, walking past.

"Hmm, are you saying this body isn't sexy enough, old man?" Zelos spun around, taunting him, one hand on his hip, the other above his head in a suggestive sensual gesture.

"Hnn," Kratos simply replied, turning away, not the least bit perturbed. Kratos imagined Martel's spirit inhabiting Zelos's body and shrugged.

When Sheena tried to slap Zelos, Lloyd couldn't help but glimpse her chest. _Oh no,_ thought Lloyd, feeling his own body react physically to Sheena, feeling guilty. _I know she feels hurt when she thinks guys only value her cause of her figure. Am I the same as Zelos?_

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" Kratos asked in a low voice over his shoulder at his nervous son.

Lloyd didn't hear, thinking about how Zelos was smart to wear loose pants so people couldn't tell if he was aroused, or it was just the style he dressed. Lloyd never really thought about those guy-things before he met Zelos simply wearing what Dirk gave.

_Maybe I need to start acting more like a guy_, Lloyd sighed to himself.

"Ahem." Kratos cleared his throat to get Lloyd's attention.

"Uh, sorry Da…I mean Kratos." Lloyd grinned, following his father away from Zelos and Sheena to a bridge up across the stream just before the elven elder's house.

"You are thinking, Lloyd," Kratos began casually, stating the obvious, arms crossed as he leaned against the railing of the bridge, idly eying Lloyd.

"Haha, trying to." Lloyd shrugged, against the railing beside his father.

"About what?" Kratos prodded further, not the least bit embarrassed or alarmed at the subject he delved into. It didn't matter if it was about swordsmanship or guy-things. He always remained calm grounded in his logical mind.

"Dad!" Lloyd protested, blushing.

"You were comparing yourself to Zelos," Kratos pointed out, crossing his arms. "Everyone's different."

"Well, it seems Zelos is always getting err…stuff from the girls. Before outside the Mektokio sewers, Zelos said he wanted to 'educate' Colette at night," stammered Lloyd, blushing even more. "He even hit on Presea. And back at Lake Umacy Raine said she was an adult. And Sheena said she was 'qualified' to visit the Unicorn. What if Zelos has um…done stuff with Raine and Sheena? Or Colette? Presea's way too young."

"You mean, sex," Kratos stated directly, closing his eyes. "Outwardly, Zelos may flirt. I think inside he really respects them."

"Yeah, Kratos, you're right." Lloyd moved closer next to Kratos, leaning against the bridge railing. "He always acts confident on the outside and proud, when inwardly he told me he wished he was never born. Still, I'd like to appear as confident as him."

Kratos smiled gently, drawing Lloyd up to him with an arm around his shoulder. "My son, you just beat me in our duel."

"Ah, haha, I did, Dad," Lloyd laughed, resting his head on Kratos's chest. "You said everyone's different, but when I look at Sheena's body I react the same way as Zelos."

"I am sure its natural you may feel that way," Kratos responded without judging.

"But she's a friend. I don't like being turned on like that." Lloyd shook his head, pacing back and forth across the bridge, leaving his father's side.

Laying a fatherly hand on Lloyd's shoulder, Kratos stopped him. "If people weren't attracted…"

"Not another lecture." Lloyd rolled his eyes. "I get that enough from Raine-sensei."

Nodding, Kratos's garnet eyes twinkled with affection. "I know your character, Lloyd. You are honest and pure-hearted like Anna."

"Thanks, Dad." Lloyd smiled, his faced suffused with joy, hugging Kratos tenderly.

"How sweet, my honey sharing a father-son moment," cooed a mischievous, smooth voice from the other side of the bridge where Lloyd had followed Kratos. Zelos grinned, his azure eyes bright with passion, his flame red hair twisting in the wind behind his baggy pants.

He sauntered right up to Kratos, slipping an arm around the silent seraph's shoulder, while he still hugged Lloyd. "Honestly, man, I thought you were a stuck up SOB when I first met ya back at Sybak, and you wandered in telling my kawaii Colette-chan to remove that keycrest Lloyd diligently made."

Zelos pressed a kiss to Kratos's cheek making him blush, even while he still hugged Lloyd.

"Aww, how cute, Mr. Cruxis playing Daddy." Zelos smirked, lightly pinching the end of Kratos's nose.

"Zelos, shut up!" Lloyd growled, lunging at Zelos, using the same tone he did with Genis. "You mean 'Daddy' as in old guy taking care of a young girl, I'll kick your ass, I swear."

"My, my, out to defend manly honor, are we, Lloyd?" Zelos teased in a sultry pose, one arm raised above his head with his elbow behind, the other perched on his waist, his voice dripping with suggestion. "Well, I have none cause I use it on my hunnies I take to bed, and no, not the cradle Mom tucks her baby into, the kind with a mattress adults sleep on when they want to have se…"

"Wha…what's with everyone using that three letter word, like we want to pick up girls?" Lloyd stomped a foot down, making the bridge shaking, raising a fist at Zelos. "Well, I'm not like that, Zelos. I wasn't the peeping tom at the hot spring."

"Hehe, c'mon, Lloyd, you know you wanted to. I love that three letter word, it sings volumes of love," Zelos purred, waving a finger at Lloyd. "The magic three letter word s…e…x, I can't believe Kratos used it. Much less said it."

"How did you become a parent, Kratos, no offense man, but you always came off to me as rather…" Zelos cocked his head at Kratos, both hands on his hips as if to study him. He finished after pausing, "Asexual."

"Z-zelos! Don't make fun of my dad." Lloyd blushed, embarrassed not knowing what the word meant, a sweat drop appearing by his head. "Uh, what's that mean?"

"Simply no interest in sex." Kratos crossed his arms, striding up to Zelos who strayed onto the grass by the stream bank just off the bridge. He decided the time came to fight back. He wouldn't be teased in front of Lloyd since Zelos kissed him.

"I hear from Lloyd, Zelos, that you passed your classes because your lady friends took your notes," Kratos began casually, going into teacher-mode like Raine in front of the classroom. "Allow me to give you a lesson I learned from Derris-Kharlan's linguistic database over 4000 years old, which follows the development of the angelic language to our modern one, including dialects of both worlds. If you entered the word 'asexual' into it, you would discover the term originates in biology. Grammatically speaking, the first part of the word 'a' is actually a prefix, meaning 'not' proceeding the root of the word 'sexual' originating from the early angelic form of 'sexus,' the later angelic form we are familiar with is 'sexualis' from which 'sexual' derives."

Kratos's rambling continued. He smiled inwardly, having gotten back at Zelos. "Besides linguistic history, three sub definitions of 'asexual' listed are one: having no sex organ, which does not apply because I am biologically…"

"ENOUGH!!" cried Zelos, wanting to tear out his hair. "Old man, your teaching kills my brain cells more than alcohol."

"Brain cells? I didn't know he had any." Lloyd smirked evilly, poking him.

"Sh…shove it," mumbled Zelos, frowning. "Genis tells me you have difficulty doing your multiplication tables, hon."

"But I don't go around kissing guys," Lloyd jested, poking him back. "Last night you kissed me, before, you just kissed my dad. What if…Zelos, you are…" Lloyd whispered in his ear, "Gay!"

"GAHHHH!" Zelos appeared he would fall over and die.

A subtle smile crossed Kratos's face. _Not bad, Lloyd,_ he thought.

TBC

A/N: Was that fun, a nice break from my usual angst, humor? Please review thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Oyako at its sweetest. Drama sets in, no character death, don't worry. Thank you everyone who reviewed:D Your feedback keeps me going and inspires me.

Chapter 5

"I'M NOT GAY!!" yelled Zelos, parading through the village, his belt buckle accidentally slipping to reveal his pink swim trunks with red hearts decorating them. (What a great way to begin a chappie, haha)

"Haha, sure," laughed Genis, grinning at Zelos flying past.

"I swear I don't know him," exclaimed Raine, cowering behind Genis.

"This is typically why we don't let humans into our village," observed one Heimdall elf.

"They're strange," agreed another, sighing.

Ignoring the commotion back at the bridge with Lloyd, Kratos's keen angelic senses detected at supersonic speed beyond the normal range of hearing something whistling through the sky, in fact from high up in the stratosphere of Tethe'alla rumbling down.

"Kratos?" Lloyd questioned.

"Evacuate the entire village, _now_." Arms crossed, Kratos's tone rose sharply on that last word, catching Lloyd's ears. Red flashed deep in Kratos's irises from using his angelic abilities telling Lloyd this was no joking matter.

Lloyd nodded, rallying the villagers and his friends. Everyone groused outside the entrance pushed into Ymir Forest.

"What's the meaning of this?" inquired the elven elder resisting Kratos's actions.

"If you value your life, elf, you will listen," the seraph replied simply, ordering him like some lowly angel servant.

"Zelos, your shorts," Genis prodded the red-haired Chosen, behind the crowd heading over Ymir Forest's wooden bridges spanning swamp waters.

"Oh, haha, might give off the wrong message, bud," Zelos laughed, hiking his pants back up. "At least you got to see, Genis, that my body is truly as endowed as my mind, since I did become the Valedictorian of my class. As a man, I'm just as blessed as Sheena is when it comes to sexy bods, eh brat?" Zelos teased the half elf boy half sarcastic, half teasing.

"Do you think I care?" hissed Genis, frowning. He let a hidden smirk slip through. "Not that you'll live long enough to see me grow into a man, perhaps my 'bod' may outdo yours." His adult humor didn't miss Raine's sharp ears.

"Clean that mouth with soap!" Raine commanded, slapping Genis, nearly knocking him in the water.

"Sis, you're so mean," Genis whimpered.

Sheena grinned behind his back. "At least I'm not the only one who thinks our Chosen is an idiot," she thought.

"Where's Lloyd?" Regal glanced around the Ymir scenery, searching for signs of Lloyd.

"My son." Kratos's thoughts hooked on Lloyd, he realized Lloyd was missing.

The Tower of Salvation would soon collapse after Lloyd's duel with Kratos and releasing Origin's seal. Undoing the seal weakened the Eternal Sword's barrier over Derris-Kharlan and its holographic projection system sending down the image of the Tower from Derris-Kharlan's comet base above faltered. It was also Mithos's action to prevent anyone from entering Derris-Kharlan by destroying the Tower that led to it. Little did they know Genis still carried Mithos's Ex-sphere around his neck as a token of their short-lived friendship. It'd only be a matter of time when Mithos sprang out to find his new host body.

_How lucky he is to have a son_, thought Regal, gazing at his chains, and Kratos storming back towards Heimdall to find Lloyd. _If Alicia had lived, and we had a child, would I have been happier like Kratos?_

"Duke Byrant, at first I hated him, but I can see he really cares about Lloyd." Zelos smiled, laying a hand on Regal's broad shoulder. _I wish I had parents like that. _

A giant crack shot up the Tower's side tearing at its seams. The ground rumbled with a fury. Tremors grew louder. Tawny dust swirled up from falling debris blocking the sun. Soon larger chunks of the Tower whistled through the air flying straight at Heimdall village. If the apocalypse could be experienced now, Lloyd thought he lived it. He searched desperately through Heimdall scouring for villagers. Another tremor shooting through made him loose his balance as a large stone chunk threw itself overhead. Falling over, he gasped feeling dizzy.

"Lloyd!" Kratos cried, charging at him.

"Dad!" Lloyd wailed, bursting into tears from fear.

"MY SON!" Kratos nearly froze like the time when he killed Anna and Yuan threatened Lloyd's life. His eyes darted up at the massive dunk about to smash Lloyd's head. No, he wouldn't let the token of the love born from he and Anna die, not this one he held close to his heart, his baby boy that reaffirmed his humanity giving him a reason so live.

Driven by parental instinct he hurled himself in front of Lloyd taking the blow. A rivulet of blood trickled down his face between his eyes from the hit. He smiled gently before passing out. "Good, my baby, you're alright."

"DAD!" Lloyd caught him as he fell clinging tight. More deadly debris whistled over like cannon fire. "No!" Lloyd shook his head, limping away, dragging his father slung over his shoulder. "If I loose him, I won't forgive you, Mithos!"

Tears flowed free as Lloyd staggered through the edge of the village with trees toppling, roofs collapsing, house beams splintering, rumble raining down. After loosing his mother, he imagined what it would be like alone in this cold dark world without his daddy. He remembered when bloody rain stained his clothes red when he was three and his father killed his mother to save her humanity. All that pain surging up as he struggled to safety, something within bubbled up forcing Lloyd to maintain his rational mind in the face of impending death.

_My dad loves me, more than I'll ever know. Is parental love the strongest force that exists?_ Lloyd thought, sniffling. His father's weight felt like nothing compared to the heaviness in his heart.

Lloyd slumped behind a giant oak tree hundreds of years old. It blocked out major debris, remnants of it still flying. He propped his father against it, wiping blood on the back of his glove, staining his blue Ex-sphere gem purple with Kratos's vital fluid. It glowed softly, gently, its power welling out to heal Kratos's injured face.

"Dad, take my mana so you can live. Take it all. I don't care if I die, as long as you live," Lloyd pleaded, mustering all of his life force he sent rippling through his Ex-sphere into Kratos's tired body.

_Lloyd, you fool_, _a child doesn't die before its parent_, Kratos thought, writhing in Lloyd's arms clutching him hard.

"I love you so much, Dad, I don't know what I'd do without you," Lloyd cried into his father's warm and loving chest.

He felt a gentle hand ran its course over his head and down the curve of his back.

"Dad?" he murmured, before passing out he pumped his mana so quickly into Kratos to save him he was the one to pass out.

Kratos cradled Lloyd's dirty face over his beating heart. The muscles in Kratos's body instantly tensed pulling Lloyd closer. Warmth radiated out from his limbs and torso protecting Lloyd with all his strength and instinct. When Lloyd was conceived even before Kratos knew it, something in him changed, warmed up growing more human, melting the ice around his heart. The source of love in his heart simply burst free wrapping around Lloyd in an all-encompassing protectiveness like the wings of light of an angel around a mortal human.

Kratos kissed Lloyd tenderly on the forehead as he had when Lloyd was a toddler before he went to sleep in his father's arms under the stars.

_Daddy, stars,_ Lloyd had said. _What's that one? _

_That's a father holding his son,_ Kratos replied sweetly. _Just like me and you they'll be together forever smiling down on future fathers and sons together. _

"Daddy," Lloyd mumbled unconsciously in the present, hugging Kratos nearer. He felt Kratos's breath on his face, nuzzling his own father's into his father's warm neck, feeling his pulse beat beneath his skin, he thought of the time he lived unborn in his mother's womb, this warm indescribable love, this cloak of parental affection like a soul in the arms of god.

"I'm here, my boy," Kratos answered softly, rocking him.

When the last of the rubble subsided, dust still blanketed the air blocking out the sun. It'd be incredibly cold tonight, perhaps for a few months like the time the dinosaurs died out on earth when an asteroid hit. He'd have to start a fire, stock enough wood to keep them alive until they regrouped with the others for safety. Fearful for Lloyd's safety, Kratos constructed a makeshift sling tying Lloyd on his back. Lloyd bobbed, as Kratos plodded through the underbrush to search for tinder, just like the time Lloyd was three, Kratos carried him on his back hunting.

"I lost Anna, I won't loose you," Kratos whispered, clasping his hands over Lloyd's joined over his chest.

A white dove appeared in the branches overhead, signaling Kratos Anna's spirit followed.

"Forgive me, my dear," Kratos prayed inwardly.

Gathering enough branches, dragging back a few fallen trunks, Kratos settled by the giant oak, laying Lloyd down. The sun or what could be seen already set, cold evening chill setting in. The fire he started with his fireball spell did little to dissipate heat. All he had to do was sprout wings in his angelic form heat nor cold bothered him, he was immune. Lloyd shivered, still asleep and exhausted from his mana he'd given Kratos. Sighing, Kratos sank back against the oak trunk raising the back of Lloyd's head onto his steady strong lap.

Closing his eyes, Kratos withdrew his wings, blue transparent fairy wings of light glowing white, wrapping them tenderly around Lloyd. He didn't materialize them fully because he wanted to feel the warmth of Lloyd's young body sheltered in his. At least he'd keep his precious son warm. If he could compare Lloyd to anything, it'd be a pearl cultivated in a clam found on the bottom of the muddy ocean, beauty and love that came in the pool of bleak existence. What Mithos lost when Martel died, Kratos gained again in his beloved precious son, something to love, to nurture to care for that gave you strength. Lloyd was his very heart and son; the love born in flesh Anna gave him. Anna never truly died. She lived on in Lloyd, in his love he bore for Kratos.

"Lloyd, I love you with all my heart. Anna, how can I thank you for giving me such a son?" Kratos brushed aside a lock of brown hair in Lloyd's eyes, smiling gently.

"Uhh." Lloyd stirred, yawning. "Dad, are the stars still there?" he asked softly, autumn-dark eyes fluttering open, Anna's eyes amber and honey in their depths darkening into chocolate in the outer rims of his irises.

"Of course," Kratos replied, raising Lloyd up against his shoulder.

His chin on Kratos's muscled shoulder, Lloyd wound his arms around Kratos's neck feeling safe. Blinking, he noticed something bright and warm surrounding. Wings, his father's loving wings keeping him warm when dust blocked out the sun. Kratos became his light in the dark. Lloyd became Kratos's light in the dark. Each became each other's light brightening their lives like Kratos's two wings.

"It will be okay. I was not there for you all those years, but now I am," Kratos said, weaving his fingers together around Lloyd's back, his wings wrapping tighter to keep Lloyd warm.

"It's okay, Dad. I hope you don't mind me calling you that." Lloyd rested comfortably feeling loved and safe. "I still think of you as an older brother though. Back before the Tower of Salvation in our world when you trained me, I finally had the older brother I always wanted to practice swordsmanship with."

"Hmm, I couldn't be your father then, Lloyd, I'm sorry." Kratos's chin leaned in over Lloyd's smaller shoulder, their cheeks and ears gently brushing.

"You worked for Cruxis then, but now you're fighting by my side, right Kratos?" Lloyd's face lit with joy.

"Cruxis has done many terrible things, taken many lives, all in the name of Mithos's Age of Lifeless Beings," Kratos sighed, feeling heat from Lloyd's cheek spread through his body in a tender wave of love.

"I know. Why aren't like Mithos if you've both lived so long?" Lloyd questioned, 4000 years like an impossibly long time.

"I have you." Kratos smiled affectionately. All the emotion he held inside only came through in love for his family, especially Lloyd. To the outside world and traveling companions, Kratos seemed like a stoic swordsman who harbored all feeling. "When Martel died, all of Mithos's strength died with her. She was like his mother, the Goddess herself if she existed. Mithos saw his half-elven friends slaughtered before his very eyes by humans, and he had to drink muddy water to live."

"It's so easy to hate, so hard to love. If Martel loved him so much, why couldn't Mithos remember that?" Lloyd asked, hiding his face in Kratos's broad shoulder.

"His pain paralyzed him. He couldn't heal it. It's as if he remained stuck in time, remaining in eternal darkness, the dam of his own pain," Kratos said sadly, protecting Lloyd in his wings. No, Kratos wouldn't let his light, his baby Lloyd be extinguished. "You have the ability to pull out of that, to see the light beyond. That's what makes you special, Lloyd, a true hero who's not afraid to admit his mistakes."

"But I have you. That's why I'm not afraid." Lloyd grinned, hugging his father again. "I'm lucky, I have the best dad in the world."

Kratos blushed, feeling unworthy of his son's compliment.

Not far away, Mithos stirred in his Ex-sphere's fastened around Genis's neck. _Although you were my sensei when we traveled during the great Kharlan War, you never loved me like the father I wanted, Kratos. You betray me again by choosing Lloyd over me_, Mithos thought wallowing in self-pity.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I didn't update. Was out of town visiting my sister. Thank you everyone for your reviews on my last chapter. If the last one was fluff and action, this one is emo.

Chapter 6

_I thought my heart long since died when I became a Cruxis angel for 4000 years. It's because of you Lloyd, I've awakened and rediscovered what it means to be human: love, to love you, my dear son. _

Sighing, Kratos gazed at his wings wrapped around Lloyd. _Once a symbol of my dead heart, they now protect you, Lloyd. By protecting you, being your father, loving you, can I atone for the sins I've committed as an angel of Cruxis?_

"It must be strange, an angel like you trying to be a dad. I saw how Colette stopped feeling emotions as she transformed when the seals were released, Kratos," Lloyd murmured, smiling softly, giving Kratos a kiss on the cheek like the time he was a baby saying, _Daddy, I love you_.

Forcing an awkward smile, Kratos attempted to act human like a normal father, lightly pinching Lloyd's nose. "It's gone" he tried, his features still stiff and fearsome.

Lloyd laughed, rolling off on the ground, head pillowed on Kratos's shoulder. "You don't have to try to hard. Besides, I'm too old for that." His sweet grin warmed Kratos's heart.

"Humph." Kratos crossed his arms, posture straightening. He leaned up against the oak tree, his usual stoic self. Closing his eyes, he drew his wings back inside seeing Lloyd was warm. "You're not cold?"

Shaking his head, Lloyd smiled again, huddling up against him. "I wonder how the others are doing, especially Genis," Lloyd wandered in thought, his visage cast up at the stars. "He looked so hurt after he discovered who Mithos really was. I can understand him. I felt hurt when I thought you were my ally back at the Tower, and then I discovered you were part of Cruxis. That's why I want to find Genis and comfort him."

"You're a good friend to him, Lloyd." Kratos lifted a hand to Lloyd's head resting on his shoulder. "You wanted me to be your friend still after I betrayed you. Now, you accept me as your father after everything Cruxis has done. You have the maturity to see a person for who are. You've truly grown, Lloyd."

"Thanks to you, Dad." Reaching up to take Kratos's hand on his, Lloyd squeezed it, and the two gazed at the stars together just like the time when Lloyd was a toddler, his fondest memory of the tender moments with Kratos.

Back in Ymir Forest, the elven elder led the villagers back to Heimdall, surveying the damage. He sighed shaking his head seeing the hands of a villager poke out from under some rubble that'd fallen from the sky. Another life lost in Mithos's deluded scheme for creating his Age of Lifeless Beings.

_Who was this person?_ Genis thought, sniffling at the lifeless body trapped beneath, stiff under the night sky blanketed over with stars. Did they have a sister who loved him? Was he a boy Genis's age? Or did he loose his sister like Mithos?

Gazing down at Mithos's Cruxis Crystal strewn about his neck, Genis cradled it in his palms. "Mithos, even if you are Yddrasill, I still want to be your…friend. You were the first half-elf friend I had my age." Sentiment flowed deep in his voice.

"I think I know why I feel hurt." A red glow danced in Genis's large stormy eyes from the light Mithos's crystal gave off. "We were such good friends, there was real…love."

_Love, that's a word I haven't felt in so long, it hurts_, Mithos's lingering spirit reflected from inside his crystal. _The day Martel Nee-san died, I lost all the love I ever felt. I thought Kratos loved me like a dad, but he chose Lloyd over me._

The beginning less past, a fog in Mithos's ageless mind raced through in a series of visions he lost himself in. He remembered the day he ran away from Heimdall, this very village 4000 years ago, where Martel also died, after some full blooded elves bullied him as a child so cruelly, he wanted to die. He fled with his sister and Yuan, despised for the half human blood coursing in their veins. Mithos tasted suffering from a young age.

Back in the days of yore, when the world was still one, and the nations of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant waged endless holy wars about who's God was true, Mithos came across a valiant knight from Tethe'alla named Kratos. This human man was recognized far and wide for his unparalleled skill with the blade. He even used magic from having eaten Aionis, a magical rock that gave humans the ability to tap into mana casting spells.

With Kratos's consummate skill, Mithos easily surpassed him, at least in physical ability. Master and disciple traveled together, with Martel and Yuan forming pacts with summon spirits worldwide. But Kratos never looked Mithos in the eye like his own father saying, "Mithos, you've always been like a son, I love you." No, he wasn't open with his emotions the way Martel was when she spoiled him.

Mithos expected those close to him to shower their feelings on him. He wanted to be the center of attention, their world, to heal all the pain he suffered from alienation as a half-elf from his days in Heimdall, and the entire world all over.

Kratos always cared deeply. He never spoke through words, always silently through his blade as a warrior. He felt words no longer meant anything after having witnessed countless deaths all in the name of holy war. After Mithos suffered again, this time the tragedy of Martel's death, the source of his unconditional love, his sister who traveled like a pilgrim leading a holy life, healing people, elves, and half-elves alike with her magic died, his entire world collapsed. He felt alone in the universe, truly alone even when Yuan cried at her death. For the first time, Kratos shed a tear as she lay lifeless on the ground.

But Mithos didn't see that. He only felt pain. His pain. If Kratos said, "I love you," perhaps that might alleviate the agony Mithos felt inside. Kratos could become the new source of love for him like a father, as Martel had been like a mother. He needed to feel loved, cherished like other living creatures.

From 4000 years of life, he sank into loneliness, sadness, feeling no one truly understood him. All he wanted was to be understood. The next person closet to him, his sensei whom he still adored, made him angry and hurt. This time Mithos truly felt betrayed from the bottom of his heart, since it appeared Kratos loved his own son over Mithos. Mithos wanted him to suffer, thinking Kratos never cried when Martel died.

Which hurt more? Thinking he saw no tears from Kratos over Martel's death? Or that he thought Kratos cared about Lloyd more than him? Both, but right now, Kratos seeming to care about Lloyd more hammered deep inside. He wanted to make Kratos pay.

_Now I know why you betrayed me, Sensei_, Mithos thought bitterly inside his crystal around Genis's neck. _I'll make you suffer by taking what's most dear to you, no, possessing it, then you'll know how I felt when I lost my sister._

Mithos focused on Kratos and Lloyd's mana signature, finding them not to far off in the woods to the west of the village. In order to get closer to them, he needed to influence Genis. He planted the thought in Genis's mind of Lloyd, and then suggested mentally where Lloyd might be, with Genis knowing Mithos influenced him.

"Where ya going, brat?" Zelos chided playfully, ruffling Genis's hair.

Genis frowned, pulling away. The two were searching for survivors amidst the rubble- scattered village. The other others in their group searched other areas desperate to find survivors.

"No where," Genis growled, trying to appear angry. What if Lloyd died? What if he lost this friend like Mithos? No, he couldn't, he didn't want to be alone, to feel pain like Mithos, the fallen hero.

Genis stomped off, heading west through the village on Mithos's mental cue. Zelos decided to follow without Genis knowing, just in case something happened.

Lloyd heard a rusting with his angelic senses when Genis barely left the village. He huddled closer to Kratos, closing his eyes to focus on the source of the sound. He discerned footsteps of sorts with his supersonic hearing, but that could be anyone.

"What is it, son?" Kratos asked, catching Lloyd with his glance.

Sitting up against the powerful oak that sheltered them, Lloyd broke away. "I'm…not sure." He hesitated. A strange feeling churned in his gut, like the time when rubble flying from the Tower of Salvation hit Kratos, nearly killing him when he tried to save Lloyd only hours before.

Would he lose his father? The man he dearly loved? They'd just gotten close as father and son, joined by the same blood that coursed in their veins. To have fate rip them apart would be a fate crueler than death. Life could be painful, but not like this.

Lloyd shook his head. No, he wouldn't accept it. He wouldn't let some trifling feeling destroy his optimism that supported his very belief system.

"Dad, I love you!" Lloyd cried, throwing himself on his unsuspecting father.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Kratos held him, wondering why the teen acted panicked like the time he was three when he watched Kratos's blade take Anna's life.

"I just have this feeling…something will." Lloyd trailed off, finding it hard to say his last word, "happen," with a dread that tapped an inner wellspring of fear running deep.

"It will be okay." Kratos said gently, brushing aside Lloyd's bangs, smiling softly.

Suddenly, the footsteps nearing grew loud, like thunder raining down to Lloyd's super sensitive hearing. He cringed, covering his ears.

"Hmm, it seems you have some angelic abilities since I'm your father," Kratos observed, studying him. "If you do, I shall have to teach you to use them when the time is right. You may very well grow into an angel too."

"Then we can be together, for a long time." Lloyd grinned, banishing the pain from his hearing. He clasped Kratos's hands in his own.

Lloyd imagined the countless hours they could spend together with Kratos training him to be even stronger. Even though he beat Kratos in their duel, Lloyd felt his father still held back for sake of not hurting his son's self-esteem.

The rustling finally stopped. Some underbrush parted in the dark clearing, barely lit by the full moon obscured overhead from dust still flying in the air after the Tower collapsed. A small thin figure tripped through, silver hair catching what little moonlight made it through atmospheric dust.

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted, springing up. "You're alive."

Genis smiled, about to hug Lloyd who wanted to jump on him, when a constricting feeling seized his neck. Mithos Cruxis's crystal tied around it glowed red, taking control of the chain that held it, squeezing Genis's neck.

"Mithos, what're doing?" cried Genis, choked, tugging helplessly on it. "I thought we were friends."

"Thank you, Genis. You've been kind, the best friend I ever had," Mithos sad voice echoed out from the crystal. "But now we must part. Lloyd here has something I need."

Terror seized Genis at the words, "His body."

Without warning, the chain around Genis's neck fastening the Cruxis crystal snapped as Mithos took control of the crystal, making it jump onto Lloyd's body an arms length away.

"What the!?" was all Lloyd mustered when the crystal attached itself to his body by the base of his neck, Mithos spirit possessing Lloyd. His entire body glowed red from Mithos's energy, rendering Lloyd helpless. Lloyd couldn't move his arms, his legs, he couldn't even cry out at Kratos for help.

Now he understood how Colette felt when she lost her voice, about to loose that last part of her humanity, her memories and heart when she approached the final seal. To be lost in darkness and not even have the ability to cry out, he felt truly alone.

"Mithos!" Kratos sprung up, body coiled like a spring, hand gripping the hilt of his blade. He froze just like the time when Anna turned into a monster and he had to kill her. He froze just like the time when Yuan threatened his precious son's life. Little moved this man but family.

"Lloyd!" Desperation tinged his deep voice gone hoarse.

Forcing the angelic mana still dormant in Lloyd's body out to grow his wings, Mithos made Lloyd cry out inside as his angelic mana ripped free separating from his human mana. If Mithos was going to have a new body, he wanted an angel's, one evolved enough not to need food and sleep, such primitive functions he thought.

Kratos cried inside, hiding his pain outside with a stoic gaze, fear his frozen body couldn't mask. This boy he loved, his very heart and soul, he couldn't bare if he lost. If he lost Lloyd, the symbol of his humanity since Lloyd could be conceived, he wouldn't have anything left for to live, no meaning in life, no son to love since being a father gave him so much joy.

It was as if a mother had just given birth, after struggling through endless hours of labor, growing this baby inside her for nine months to have it torn away. Before Lloyd was conceived, his soul was nurtured, carried around inside Kratos's soul, before Lloyd existed as being separate. It could be compared to a newly born soul held in the arms of its maker, taken away, its maker would cry.

"My son," tore the paralyzed voice from Kratos's tight throat.

"What have I done?" Genis wanted to cry, frozen in fear as well. "Lloyd, you've always been my best friend. Forgive me. If I had known Mithos would do this, I wouldn't of looked for you."

"Dad, I'm scared," Lloyd's tremulous voice managed to break back through, his body now under Mithos's full control.

"What the…" Zelos voice burst throat through. He nearly fell over having chased after Genis into the clearing, since he followed him to make sure the half elf boy was okay.

Genis gasped, seeing anger seethe beneath Kratos's rigid surface. He'd never seen this godly man angry, much less imagined what he'd be capable of if he lashed out. Zelos felt so bad he misjudged Kratos, wishing he could help. Zelos remained rooted to his spot, feeling helpless. He'd never witnessed anyone possessed. Terror wracked his every nerve and fiber.

"Sensei." The painful filled voice of Mithos spoke through Lloyd, his sapphire eyes staring through Lloyd's brown ones from inside. "I want you to feel all the pain I ever felt."

Kratos's wine-red eyes narrowed beneath his auburn bangs. He clenched his fists, tightened his frame forcing himself to maintain control. One wrong move, Mithos could take Lloyd's very life. Kratos nearly lost Lloyd when rubble flying from the Tower fell over. Kratos wouldn't loose him this time. Kratos would give his very life if he could save the very son he loved.

Lloyd had no second thoughts, no hesitations at acting for the life of the dad that meant so much. Only now, helplessly seized, watching from inside, Lloyd could do nothing. He really wanted to cry. If the sky could express his tears as rain, they'd hammer down in torrents.

_Dad, I always wanted you to be proud of me. That's why I got so mad when we first met and you criticized me. Maybe it was your way of showing you loved me, being so harsh. I never appreciated it, like I do now, I wish I could tell you, and so much more, only now I feel it's too late_, regrets like those swirled in Lloyd's mind.

"I want you to feel all the pain I ever felt from your betrayal." Mithos's voice brimming with spite echoed out, enveloping Kratos in fear.

The fear from loosing Lloyd, the same primal fear he tasted as Anna transformed into a monster thundered through. No, he must fight his emotions, maintain control if he wished to save his son's life.

"I understand why you betrayed me, Sensei." Under the anger, pain consumed Mithos's very heart.

Kratos knew that. If he could just awaken Mithos to say and say, "Everything will be okay," Mithos might recover his sanity and find that the light wasn't far from the dark, that he could be saved from his own inner pain that gave rise to darkness.

"You chose _him_." The very word _him_ hissed with hostility.

"It isn't that I chose my son over you," Kratos said, closing his eyes, stepping closer to Lloyd, closing the distance between them.

As if a miracle came through the dust filled atmosphere penetrated by a single sliver of silver moonbeam, breaking through to illuminate the very spot where Lloyd and Kratos stood. Yes, the heavens themselves witnessed this very moment.

"After Martel died, Mithos the Hero, full of knightly virtue, like protecting the weak and helping the innocent was lost." Kratos gazed longingly on Mithos in Lloyd's body, like he did at Lloyd that snowy night in Flanoir. "It is that hero, valiant and honorable, who made me proud as his teacher. When that person, the true Mithos stopped living, because of his grief for Martel and his hatred towards humans, I felt I failed as his teacher."

"LIAR!!" Mithos roared out from Lloyd with so much pain, Lloyd felt swallowed up by it. "I was never good enough, was I?"

It pained Lloyd to see his earlier self from when he first met Kratos cry out from Mithos, thinking he'd never be good enough. _Was I once like this?_

"Because…you never loved me, Sensei." Mithos's pain made Lloyd cry in tears flowing down his cheeks. "After Nee-san died, I lost the sister like a mom. And I never had a dad, like Lloyd. No one is left. No one cares."

"That's…not true." Kratos gathered enough courage to place his hands on Lloyd's shoulders.

"Mithos, I want to be your friend," sniffled Genis, holding out his arms towards Lloyd.

"Selfish jerk, you never gave anyone the chance," hissed Zelos, pointing a finger at Lloyd. "I hate bastards like you who think the world revolves…"

Genis placed a hand over Zelos's mouth. Genis shook his head, whispering, "Lloyd could loose his life. Now's not the time."

"All of you are liars," Mithos growled back from Lloyd, tearing himself away from Kratos, Lloyd's hands poised over the hilts of his twin blades still sheathed in their scabbards by his sides. "So now, I'm going to make you feel even more pain than you can imagine, Sensei."

Whipping out Lloyd's double blades in one fluid motion, Mithos forced Lloyd's body flying at Kratos with deadly precision. "It'll truly be a father son duel to the death, the one I wanted before!" Mithos maniacal laughter rang out.

Kratos braced himself, his own steel clanging against his son's in self-defense.

"Or shall I spend eternity together with Nee-san, just my sister and I? That body over there is perfect for her." Mithos eyed Zelos aside in their fight. "Yes, I think I'll do that. Why waste this perfectly good body I can evolve even further? Nee-san, your new body awaits."

Breaking away, Mithos forced Lloyd's body over to Zelos. Touching Zelos, Mithos used his power to teleport Lloyd and Zelos away in thin air to Derris-Kharlan. With the Tower destroyed as the portal, how else would Kratos follow? Either way, Kratos would suffer.

"LLOYD!" Kratos's desperate cry rang out, as he grasped empty air where Lloyd once stood.

TBC

Mwa haha, cliff hanger, I shall continue:D


End file.
